Forum:Who do you guys think the new fleet admiral is?
Akainu, Kizaru or Aokiji or some random? Akainu, I would find it very odd if it wasn't him.Chopperdude 10:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Aokiji was recommended by the previous admiral, however I don't think he made it in. 16:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Its buggy -.- so obvious i cant believe you made this thread... For me it's Akainu. I think the next Fleet Admiral will be one of the three Admiral, and among the three Akainu is the most ruthless. I believe that once the Straw Hats arrive to the New World it would be a world in chaos, the balance among the three forces were disturbed due to the death of one of the 4 Emperors, White Beard; Marines will be more agressive (which Akainu fits well); The Eleven Supernovas are making names for themselves (although one is already captured); and lastly Black Beard Pirates is causing deliberately causing chaos every where they go. I think these is also the reason why the Straw Hats have "level up" exponentially. And besides Akainu is the one who killed Ace in the battlefield, its a great achievement to kill one of the Division Commander of White Beard Pirates and specially Ace is the son of the "Pirate King", Gol D. Roger. LouieXI 10:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Could actually be Aokiji. My gut said Akainu to begin with (Who seemed to pull his weight most during the WB war out of the admirals too, doing the most damage for the Marines side.), but Aokiji could actually be in charge. He'd make an interesting antagonist, and Akainu could do whatever he's going to do as a second in command or something like that just as easily. In fact perhaps even better. Aokiji would be stuck mostly at the base giving orders as a Fleet Commander and trying to make the Marines run smoothly. And Akainu would then be more free to actually get into the field and burninate stuff. :It seems to me that Akainu is the most bureaucratic of the three Admirals, so I could see him taking the position. However, Aokiji is more level-headed, and would be better suited for the position. But the thing is, it was stated back when Aokiji was being introduced that he doesn't like responsibility and likes to roam around freely, so I can only imagine Akainu would be more willing to take the position. In all honesty, I can't see Borsalino taking the job; he's just way too stupid. If neither Aokiji or Akainu of them take it, I'd say Tsuru would be the one to step up, but there are two issues with this; first, it has been implied by Yamakaji at Marineford she isn't much of a physical fighter (but of course, she could be a nasty martial artist, you never know), and second, she's a woman (but of course, Oda has in the past deviated from social norms). If not Tsuru, then Momonga definitely. He's gotten a heckload of screen time already, and even if one of the Admirals take the spot of Fleet Admiral, I can't see Momonga not getting a promotion. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 07:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC)